helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Yuuka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-2011 |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Shugo Chara Egg!, S/mileage, Lilpri, High-King, Mobekimasu |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) was a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg, and is also a former member of S/mileage, High-King and Shugo Chara Egg!. She graduated from Hello! Pro Egg with the original S/mileage in 2009. On December 31, 2011, Maeda graduated from S/mileage, Hello! Project, and Up-Front Agency. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Maeda Yuuka was born on December 28, 1994 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older sister. 2004 Maeda Yuuka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside 29 other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Maeda received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2005 In October 2005, Maeda became one of the founding members of Hello! Pro Egg group Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. They debuted at Morning Musume's enviromental Culture Festival 2005. 2006 In 2006, Maeda Yuuka continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE 2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". In March Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai's blog opened and in July their first song was announced, "Minna no Ki". On August 22, Tomoiki went to do tree-planting activities at PLANT A TREE farm and herb garden in Yamanashiken. In September, Maeda performed "Minna no ki" with Tomoiki at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2006 and were backing dancers to Morning Musume’s Kusumi Koharu. Also she released a single in a mini-unit known as Paretto. 2007 In April 2007, Maeda recieved a role in the musical "Soto wa shiroi haru no kumo" which was later released onto DVD. A few months later in September, Maeda featured in "Standardsong Entertainment's "Ekubo ~people song~". Maeda also took part in a television show, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Maeda appeared as a part of Tomoiki at Morning Musume’s environmental Culture Festival 2007. 2008 In 2008, Maeda recieved her first proper Hello! Project role when she was selected to become part of the new unit, High-King, alongside important Hello! Project singers such as Morning Musume's Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina. The group was created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming rendition of Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella", titled Cinderella the Musical. The group's debut single, "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)", was released on June 11, 2008 and attained a peak rank of #6. Maeda was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. She released two singles with the group until she graduated from the group along with Wada and Fukuda. In April, Maeda took part in another musical, "Bijogi Junction". Maeda, along with the original Shugo Chara Egg! joined the cast of Shugo Chara! the Musical. She played the main role of Hinamori Amu. 2009 On April 4, Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Maeda, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 8, Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog, that means "the age of smiles.""エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009.05.11."Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009.05.08 2010 In May, Meada and the rest of the S/mileage members graduated from Hello! Pro Egg in the Hello! Project spring concert. 2011 On December 31, Maeda retired from the entertainment industry in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for an entrance exam for college. Maeda, who has been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation back in April 2009, commented: “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger”. Producer Tsunku♂ also commented: “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing”. Maeda concluded with the promotional activities for her last single “Please Mini Skirt Post Woman!” which was released on December 28th, her birthday. On December 31, 2011, she graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project, and retired from Up-Front Agency. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) *'Nicknames:' Yuukarin (ゆうかりん), Yuuka (ゆうか) *'Birthday:' *'Height:' 160cm (5'3") *'Birthplace:' Chiba prefecture *'Blood type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-??: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member **2011-12-31: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2004-06-??: Member **2011-12-31: Retired *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2010) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005-2009) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage(2009-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) **High-King (2008) **Lilpri (2010-2011) |-|Q & A= *'Close friends:' Saho Akari, Noto Arisa, Yutoku Ayumi *'Hobbies:' Looking at the sky and listening to music *'Pets:' Haru (dog), Aochan (hamster), three turtles, goldfish, carp. *'Special skills:' Piano, penmanship. *'Favorite H!P song:' "Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~" *'Favorite character:' Stitch *'Favorite tree:' Cherry tree *'Favorite sport:' Basketball *'Favorite thing:' Dogs, hamsters, cheese omelette, salmon *'Favorite color:' Red, black, white, pink *'Disliked food:' Durian, spicy food *'Dislikes:' Ghosts Discography Solo DVDs *2010.08.04 Maeda Yuuka Junpaku *2012.02.15 See You-karin ~Special Making Edition~ Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (First Debut Indies Single) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) *Suki-chan (Indies) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (Indies) *Yume Miru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Short Cut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE *Tachiagirl *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Last Single) ;Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo Shugo! ;Lilpri *Little♡Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu ;Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki ;High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Oha Girl Maple *My School March ;Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ;Paretto *Sekai wa Bokura wo Matteiru (世界は僕らを待っている) |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *Warugaki 1 ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 (Compilation Album) *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Compilation Album) *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (Cover Album) *Petit Best 10 (Compilation Album) *Petit Best 11 (Compilation Album) *Petit Best 12 (Compilation Album) |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ ;Hello! Project *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ ;Hello! Pro Egg *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ Photobooks *2010.07.23 Maeda Yuuka 15sai *2011.12.20 See You-karin Works Film *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使 〜マーメイドスマイル〜) (as Shimabukuro Yuka) Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2011 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) TV Dramas *2006.07.31 がきんちょ～リターン・キッズ～ (Gakincho ~Return Kids~) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 5nengo no Love Letter (5年後のラブレター) (as young Shimura Nao) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Takeshiro Layla) Theater *2007 Soto wa Shiroi Haru no Kumo (外は白い春の雲) *2007 Ekubo ~people song~ (えくぼ～people song～) *2008 Biyoji Junction (美女木ジャンクション) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Hinamori Amu) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Radio *2010–2011 FIVE STARS Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Magazines *2010.04.27 Radio Bangumi (with Fukuda Kanon) *2011.09.22 UTB+ Vol.4 (with Suzuki Airi & Sayashi Riho) Rankings *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html Trivia *Eats rice for breakfast. *Has a habit of touching her hair. *Her favorite spot is the balcony at school. *She is close friends with former Hello! Pro Egg members Saho Akari, Noto Arisa and Yutoku Ayumi. *She was Amulet Heart while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *She was featured in the MBS Drama "Gakincho ~Return Kids~". *In 2007, Maeda was featured in Standardsong Entertainment’s "Ekubo ~people song~". *She has the same surname as former Hello! Pro Egg member Maeda Irori, soloist Maeda Yuki, AKB48 member Maeda Ami, AKB48 former member Maeda Atsuko, and actress Maeda Ai. *She is the second S/mileage member to retire, in order to focus on their education, after Ogawa Saki. *Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, her graduation single, was released on her birthday. *Shares the same birthday with former V-u-den member Okada Yui See Also *Maeda Yuuka Gallery References External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Official Blog *Twitter *Hello! Project discography cs:Maeda Yuuka Category:S/mileage Category:1994 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Chiba Category:High-King Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Blood type B Category:2011 departures Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Lilpri Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:December births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Hachama Category:Maeda Yuuka DVDs Category:Capricorn Category:Maeda Yuuka Category:Maeda Yuuka Photobooks Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg